For Keeps
by DotOnTheSpot
Summary: He would do anything to make sure nothing was taken from him again. KakashiSakura [Just slightly edited]


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

&&

A/N: I love the Kaka/Saku pairing. If you have a problem with the pairing, don't read this.

And be warned, Sakura is a MINOR in this. So again if you have a problem, don't read it and don't complain in a review that she's too young when I DID warn you. (This warning was here before. I'm just emphasizing it.)

Enjoy if you do read this. (Nothing has changed in the story. It has only been edited.)

&&

Title: For Keeps

Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura

Summary: He would do anything to make sure nothing was taken from him again. One-Shot

&

&

&&$$&&$$&&$$&&

(Kakashi's POV)

I can remember the moment everything changed between us.

It was your fifteenth birthday, and we went to the ramen stand for a small celebratory dinner (you can guess who's idea that was). It was only Sasuke, Naruto, and I, because you did not want a big party, and you preferred having only your teammates and former sensei as company. After the meal and gifts were exchanged, I offered to walk you home even though you were capable of making it easily. As we stood by your door and said our good-nights, I gave my customary head pat, but it was different this time. Instead of a proper tap, I allowed my fingers to lace through your beautiful pink hair to caress it and cradle the back of your neck. I had no idea what came over me, but when I saw your innocent blush, I knew I overstepped my bounds. I removed my hand immediately, took note of your wide-eyed look, and hightailed it out of there as fast as possible.

A few days later, you had found me by the memorial. I had avoided you, because I felt awkward and ashamed of myself for my inappropiate action. It was not something a man who is fourteen years older should be doing to a fifteen year-old girl. I also wondered if I had scared you with what I did, but one look at you told me you were only shy and confused. I still did not know what was I thinking when I did that, so I simply told you it was because I was just proud in the way how you were becoming a strong young woman and kunoichi (beside the fact, you were over your crush on Sasuke and taking your medic skills seriously). You seemed to accept my answer with a nod of your head and a small smile, and I thought that was the end of it. Boy, was I wrong.

Every day we spent together, there was a different atmosphere surrounding us. I came to recognize and acknowledge that my feelings went beyond sensei-student and teammates, and apparently I wasn't the only one. I would notice the longing looks you gave me (which I returned when you weren't looking), the innocent smiles you would send my way, and the lingering touches you would leave on my person. For a while, I thought it was my overactive imagination playing tricks on me, but that changed the day you made me realize it was not an illusion.

We were still training in the forest after Naruto and Sasuke left us, and you were helping me do my one finger push-ups by lying on my back (we all practiced together at least twice a week even though I was not your sensei anymore). Both of us were silent while I was doing this until you called my name. I answered with a grunt to let you know I was listening as I continued my push-ups, which I faltered in when you suddenly twirled yourself on my back to wrap your arms around my neck. You had leaned into my ear and whispered a question that I did not want to reply to. You wanted to know whether or not if there was and could be something between us.

I felt dread and elation that you, a fifteen year-old girl, wanted me, a twenty-eight (my twenty-ninth was several months away) year-old man. This was not a relationship we could flaunt or allow out, and I told you so. You said you did not care as long as I wanted you in return you would be content. I pulled myself to a sitting position with you in my lap and stared into your entrancing green eyes to be sure that this was something you desired. I could not deny the emotions I saw there, and I knew it was reflected in my own. Embracing you, I asked if you knew what you were getting into, and you responded that you could face anything with me by your side.

During the next three months, you became special and important in my life. I never understood how one person could become so meaningful to another until you. We would train by ourselves, have lunch together, and meet at my apartment for privacy (basically anywhere we could be alone). We did not do anything too intimate for I was well aware of your age, but I did give you a few kisses that ranged from short and sweet to long and deep. I prevented us from going too fast, but there were times I had to restrain myself from doing something you were not ready for. Then again, you always loved to take things into your own hands.

I had received a mission that would send me away for one month, and that was the longest we would be apart since we started seeing each other. I figured you would give me my usual good-bye of a meal followed by some kisses and cuddling, but this night was different. When I entered my apartment, you stood in the doorway of my bedroom in nothing but your hitaete. My resolve to take things slow flew out the window, and that night we made passionate love. It did not matter you were a virgin, you were so fervent and willing to make it pleasurable for me as well that it had surpassed any of my experiences before it.

When I returned from the mission, every chance we could get we would entangle our bodies to become one. Unfortunately after one wild and enjoyable frenzy in the woods, it led to something we were unprepared for. The yearly physicals had come up, and it was found that you were with child. Word spread fast that you, a fifteen year-old, were pregnant, and you refused to say who the father was. I was grateful you kept our relationship a secret, but it killed me to hear everyone make comments about you. You let it roll off your shoulders and said you did not care what they thought only what I did. Even though it was something not planned, I was ecstatic about having a child with you.

Foolishly, I believed the buzz about your pregnancy would eventually die down, and we would eagerly await the arrival of our child in peace. Alas, it wasn't to be. Your parents were livid with you and demanded you abort the baby. Of course you refused such an abhorrent idea, but they went to the Hokage and asserted their parental rights in having their daughter who is under sixteen terminate the pregnancy. After the decision was made in your parents' favor (though it was hard for Tsunade since you were her student), you had ran straight to my apartment and unknowingly led Anko there who was sent to retrieve you. Since I was worried about calming you down, I did not sense her as she saw us embrace and heard my proclaimation of protecting you and our baby.

Because of that, I unwittingly went to the Hokage's office a few hours later when she called for me, and I left you sleeping in my bed thinking you would be fine. Upon entering the office, I knew something was not right as I saw four ANBU ninjas within the room. My collected composure was tested when your parents were brought in with deadly and accusartory glares on their faces, but I let nothing escape my expression. I turned to the Hokage hoping for an explanation, but it was not needed as I heard your yells coming down the hall before you came in. My anger swelled when I caught sight on how Anko was handling you. I knew she had a thing for me, but for her to treat the mother of my unborn child like a criminal was unforgivable, and I was going to make her pay.

After you were seated, the Hokage got down to business and declared you would have the abortion and I was under arrest for statutory rape. I could feel the seething rage build up within me as it became clear another person in my life (my parents, teammates, and friends) was being taken away from me again. You and our child were the only significant and valuable people in my world, and I was not going to let anyone tear you away from me like the others.

Quickly subduing the two closest ANBU members and punching Anko through a wall for good measure, I grabbed you and used my transportation jutsu to get us the hell out of there. You and I landed in the clearing not too far away from where we usually trained, and we swiftly snatched our hidden packs from a tree that I had insisted on just in case. There was no pause in our steps as we made haste out of the village. I briefly wondered if this was a mistake, but one look at you and your belly, and I knew this was the best way to ensure your safety and our child's survival.

Now as I watch you put our two-month old son to bed in his bassinet in our bedroom, I could not have been happier with the decisions I have made. Yes it was hard running and disguising ourselves, but when I wake up with you in my arms and see my son open his eyes every morning it puts everything in perspective. If we had stayed in the village, our baby boy would not exist, you would be broken and away from me, and I would be rotting in misery in jail. Or worse, I would have taken my life to stop the pain it would have caused. Everything we have been through happened for a reason, and I do not regret anything. And I know if the hunter ninjas from the village ever found us and tried to take you both from me; I would kill anyone who would dare lay a finger on either of you.

Because you were mine, and mine to keep.

&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&

A/N: Well, what do you think? It was my first attempt at a Naruto fiction, and I've only seen the episodes that have been shown on Cartoon Network. I wrote Kakashi was under arrest for statutory rape, but it didn't mean he actually raped her. The term is defined as: _law_; sexual intercourse with a minor. And since I live in the US, I went with our system where usually the age for minors is under 18 (though I think some states are under 16). So either way, he technically committed a crime, but he didn't _rape_ her. OK.

I hope I did all right and didn't make Kakashi seem Ooc. It may seem like Kakashi is being possessive in the last sentence, but he had lost a lot of people in his life, and I figured if someone so important to him was to be taken away again, he would be extremely unwillingly to let them out of his grasp.

Please review!!!

DOTS

P.S. Check out the sequel called 'Keep Hold Of'.

And I'm sort of ticked off, because I read this other fic that kind of stole the final line in this story. Only difference was I used first person POV, while they used third person, and my reasoning behind the line. I know some stories can be similar in some ways, but that was just too close. It shouldn't bother me, but it does. Whatever, that was just me ranting. Off to do more fics on this great pairing.


End file.
